gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daffy
"I'm not Gizmo!" ''- Daffy to Kate. Daffy is one of the main mogwais and later a gremlin in Gremlins 2: The New Batch. He is a very crazy and a completely nutty gremlin, even more so than anyone else of them. Daffy (a.k.a. the "The Crazy Gremlin") is a lighter shade of green than most gremlins, and a few thick yellow strands of "hair" that hang limply in the manner of the original incarnation of Daffy Duck. As a mogwai, his fur was mostly orange-brown in color, but also white and with black spot; he also had a loopy tuft of fur atop his head. His most recognizable features are his large, round eyes, which whirl constantly in a chaotic manner. He is very hyperactive, has a mad sense of humor and is almost constantly laughing hysterically, he is not always as evil as some other Gremlins but he is still dangerous. Biography ''"I went to the office and picked him up; just like you said." "Well, this is NOT Gizmo..!" ''- Kate and Billy on Daffy the mogwai; Kate mistook the mogwai for Gizmo. Mogwai Daffy first appears when Gizmo gets wet and multiplies. He uncurls about six seconds after George and Lenny, unlike the other mogwai's he does not attack Gizmo, instead he plays around and ruins Billy's painting. He is taken back to Billy Peltzer and Kate Beringer's apartment, when Kate mistakes him for Gizmo (Daffy was the only one of the new batch who had color scheme similar to Gizmo, as the new batch were black and white as opposed to brown and white), Daffy causes a mess in the apartment, where Kate feeds him before midnight (remembering the most important rule), where Daffy was served mashed potatoes, a chicken leg, and corn. He liked to play with his food more than eating it, throwing most of the food on his plate at Kate. He is taken back to the Clamp Center building by Billy while he tries to find the others before they feed, but he attacks a security guard and escapes (apparently eating the blood of the security guard after midnight or found some food later on). Gremlins He later reappears in a cooking show, now as a Gremlin, and sits in a boiling pot of noodles while George and Lenny blow up a microwave, setting off a sprinkler system and spawning more Gremlins. He appears briefly dressed as a repairman messing about with the controls for an elevator which actually saved Kate from a bunch of Gremlins in the elevator. As a Dentist "''Is it safe?!" - Daffy as a Dentist about to attack Billy After not showing up for a while Daffy knocks out Billy who is in search for Gizmo, straps him to a chair and attempts to drill and pull his teeth out using dentistry equipment. Murray Futterman comes to Billy's rescue by fending off Daffy with a dentist light. Daffy then appears for one last time in the lobby with most of the other Gremlins, seen wearing Groucho glasses (fake nose and sunglasses) right next to the Brain Gremlin. Daffy is then killed by the Electric Gremlin along with the other gremlins, although his death is only seen in a deleted scene where he was on a coffee stand and melts like the others. Trivia *His name and a part of his crazy behavior is a reference to the famous Looney Tunes character Daffy Duck. The Daffy Duck character also made an appearance in the movie as well. *althogh its hard to see in the first film, in the dorrys Tavern scene there is a gremlin that has the same glasses as daffy does in the new batch its possible that this is the reancarnation of daffy. *He could also be a reincarnation of the Blender Gremlin. *When Daffy was mistaken for Gizmo by Kate, she called him Gizmo. At the apartment, when Daffy was still a mogwai, he said "I'm not Gizmo!" twice mockingly. *Daffy bounces all over the office like a rubber ball when he is born. He did not take Gizmo in the prison like the others. Even so, Daffy is the only Mogwai who was immediately laughing when he was spawned off of Gizmo, which proves Daffy to be the craziest. *Daffy was on the fake empire state buliding and touching the hanged toy airplanes when Kate found him, spoofing the famous King Kong scene where he on the empire state building and attacks the pilots in the planes. *Daffy was voiced by Mark Dodson who voiced many of the other gremlins in the first film. His laugh is quite similar to Salacious Crumb one of Jabba the Hutt's minions from Retun of the Jedi (a character Dodson also voiced). *Daffy appears as an enemy in the video game version of Gremlins 2: The New Batch (video game), where he spins around like a tornado and throws top hats at Gizmo. *NECA Toys is releasing a Daffy Mogwai figure in late 2012 and a Daffy Gremlin figure in late 2011. *Daffy is seen in Gizmo: The Game. On the website for it, it says this about him "Daffy is a lovable clown. He loves to jump and play hide and seek." See Also The New Batch Gallery Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mogwai Category:Gremlins Category:gremlins 2 the new batch Category:NECA figure